Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photometric apparatus capable of multi-segmented photometry and more particularly to a photometric element for performing photometry when receiving object light reflected at the film surface or the shutter blind surface.
The present invention also relates to a photometric apparatus used in a TTL automatic light adjusting camera, and more particularly to that used in a camera having a focal plane shutter and an automatic light adjusting unit to be used at the time of photographing using a flash.
The present invention furthermore relates to a photometric apparatus in a camera having a light emission control unit.